


Sweet Mechanics

by expectyaytions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectyaytions/pseuds/expectyaytions
Summary: A little SweetVee drabble





	Sweet Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,   
> A little SweetVee drabble from a prompt list

"We need a vacation."  
"You read my mind too much, it scares me."

The multi-phone line had three calls on hold. Veronica was digging through the desk trying find the pink highlighter, whilst scheduling a man for an oil change the following week. The desk calendar was full of appointment all color coded based on service. She could faintly hear the radio from outside the office walls, the buzz of machines lifting cars and occasional shout. After booking an inspection, windshield replacement and tire rotation she sat taking a deep breath before reaching for her coffee. They were busier than they ever expected to be. Work gets around about good service, she thought. She eyed the upcoming coming week, and started to form the schedule for employees. Her mobile phone buzzed, it was Betty confirming that V would there for her dress fitting that afternoon. Veronica was about to respond when the phone rang again. 

Around noon, she called Pop’s, placing a lunch order and asking for delivery. Pop was happy to have one of his staff drop them off as soon as they were done. She smoothed her skirt and completed the parts order. She also placed an oil and rag order. She took count of business cards and pamphlets before ordering a package of those as well. The phone rang non-stop. They’d been this busy for months, she loved it. 

She loved looking out into the garage and seeing him up to elbows in a car, smudges of grease on his face and a faint smile as he tinkered. He was in his happy place. All his hard work paid off. The business degree, the months apprenticing, the three broken fingers and his aching muscles. She could watch him all day, dirty rag tucked into his pocket, jeans rolled up, his hair shiny with sweat. She loved the way he’d run his hand through it while he thought about his next move would be. He’d bite his lip a little before jumping into action and digging his hands into the belly of the car.

She sat typing up a piece for Alice to print in The Registrar. The phone was set to go to voicemail as the shop was technically clothed. She was currently detailing the types of services they offered when the door opened revealing her grease monkey. He smiled widely at her, running a hand through his hair he strode to the desk in three steps and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Hey Babe, whatcha working on?”

“A piece for The Registrar.” She turned to face him and pulled him in for a kiss. “How was everything out there today?”

“Busy. Fangs split his fingernail, but he’s fine. I’m sure Kevin will nurse him back to health just fine.” They chuckled. “Never thought we’d be here.” he mused.

“Here as in together or-”

“Running our own garage, being as successful as we are, engaged -everything. I never thought I’d be here.” He kissed her, sighing in delight as she giggled beneath his lips.

“Sweet Pea-”

“No I’m serious V, you really helped me get here. I wouldn’t be here without you.” She stood to wrap her small frame again him. She pressed her thumb to grease spot above his eyebrow. He took the opportunity to steal her chair. She climbed onto his lap.

“I love you, and proud of you. Even though I’m exhausted and slightly overwhelmed by everything coming in and planning our wedding, I love where we are.” He smiled before playfully attacking her lips and neck making her shriek.

“So, My love, what’s on the menu for dinner tonight?”

“Currently steaks marinating on the fridge - if you’re up from grilling them?”

“Of course I am. I have an idea of what I want for dessert.” He winked at her. She nodded knowingly. 

“I think I can manage that. I’ve got to get to Betty’s dress fitting though. I’ll be home after?” He sighed.

“After the Bughead wedding we need a vacation.”

“You read my mind too much, it scares me.” She laughed, pecking him on the lips and forehead before detaching herself from his lap. She pulled her planner off her desk, unplugged her mobile phone, and shut off her computer.

“I’ll lock up here Babe, and have dinner ready when you get home. Just text me when you’re leaving the dress place.”

“Okay, I will.” He reached for her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

“See you at home!.” She strutted out of Sweet Mechanics, and headed to the Northside.


End file.
